


in vulnerable veritas

by raven_aorla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: I like witz better, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers, Truth Serum, Ward gets called out, cause "wits", dat butt slap, fitzward - Freeform, stupid sexy flanders syndrome, witz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few minutes between Agent Ward's unexpected reverse-interrogation and him succumbing to the sedative. Even though the drug has been thoroughly tested, it's always good to get more data, and Fitz needs to hook him up to some diagnostic equipment to monitor Ward while he sleeps. And, okay, teasing Ward is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in vulnerable veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters. A play on the phrase "in vino veritas", which basically means "in wine, the truth", or how drunk people/people otherwise not having filters because of substances affecting them can't lie. Also a pun for "invulnerable". 'Cause superheroes and secret agents who may not be as badass as they think they are and we love them for it. 
> 
> Slight canon divergence and I regret nothing.

 

"Okay, I'm done for now, and plus I need to go to the bathroom," Skye announced, confident that a security camera would convey this to the relevant people.

 

Coulson unlocked the door and gestured down the passageway. "Second door to the left. We'll debrief after."

 

Ward stared at him. He didn't have the idiocy to glare, but his eyes did linger in a manner more wounded than accusing. "You sprung that on me."

 

"You were perfectly fine with springing it on her. Your contract allows me to make these types of calls, and you won't be any worse for wear, so I don't want to hear any whining about it later. Fitz is going to help you to a bunk where you can sleep it off - he and Simmons worked on the serum, and he's going to hook you up to a few monitors to record any potential abnormalities during your nap."

 

Fitz poked his head in. "Up and at 'em, Agent, Simmons says we have less than ten minutes before you're lost in slumberland."

 

"If you say 'lost in slumberland' ever again I will alternate between a stoic facade and attempts at mocking your masculinity because I am embarrassed at finding you somewhat attractive." Ward promptly facepalmed, even as he followed Fitz down the hall.

 

The scientist grinned. "I won't abuse your current state of vulnerability."

 

"Thank y-"

 

"Much."

 

Ward was fine with glaring at _this_ team member.

 

He continued to glare as he removed his shoes, jacket, and tie, Fitz cheerily taking them from him and placing them in cubbyholes built into the wall opposite the bunk. It was a fancy jet, sure, but space was still at a premium. His Scottish-accented patter was kind of soothing as Ward started getting drowsy, actually. "Simmons will do a lot of interpreting any data we find, but I'm the one who built Bifur - the one getting your heart rate - Bofur - scanning your neural activity - and Bombur - various other other vital signals. She's tending a fragile cell culture at the moment and it's a bit crowded in here with three in any case."

 

"Do you name all your gadgets after fictional dwarves?" Ward asked, trying to stifle a small yawn and ending up with a huge yawn for his trouble.

 

"Just the wee ones. The big ones are named after Elves, and the gigantic ones are named after trolls and orcs and Ents and the like." Fitz finished securing little pads and wires to parts of Ward's body, then pulled a blanket up to the special ops spy's chin. The blanket crinkled but felt soft enough. "It'll help with your temperature regulation. Don't want a chill skewing Bombur's readings. I know I tend to wriggle around in bed if I get cold - I mean, because I'm trying to compensate - I mean, because I'm reaching out for something to warm me up - oh God."

 

Ward felt sleep wrapping fuzzy metaphorical arms around him, trying to pull him in, but he couldn't help but say, "You keep being endearingly awkward."

 

"Oh? I'm the awkward one am I? How'd you react if at some time you weren't expecting it I said or did something flirty?"

 

"Act...uncomfortable....but be...amused..."

 

"What if I smacked your arse?"

 

"I wish I didn't think that was a sexy idea..." And he was gone.

 

He hadn't expected Fitz to go through with it. Especially not that very same day. But it's not like he could convincingly lie, so he quirked the side of his mouth the slightest bit to show he remembered, and off they went to save the world.

 


End file.
